Start of Something New
by NightAngel365
Summary: Scarlett comes to Earth to visit her best friend Skylar. But she didn't expect to find herself flirting with the smartest man in the world. And why does Skylar care so much that Chase flirts back? And why does she keep breaking things? However the trip forces Skylar and Chase to confront their growing feelings and soon realise that they both want to be more than friends.


**Title:** Start of Something New

 **Rating:** T for suggestive scenes at the end. Don't worry it's all implied, nothing graphic is shown.

 **Pairings:** Skase (Skylar and Chase), one sided Scarlett/Chase, mentions of Skoliver (Skylar and Oliver) and a small hint of Braz (Bree and Kaz)

 **Summary:** Scarlett comes to Earth to visit her best friend Skylar. But she didn't expect to find herself flirting with the smartest man in the world. And why does Skylar care so much that Chase flirts back? And why does she keep breaking things? However the trip forces Skylar and Chase to confront their growing feelings and soon realise that they both want to be more than friends.

 **Authors Note:** My first elite force story! I've written Lab Rats stories, but this is my first official story for EF. I'm gonna be honest, I did ship Skoliver but I kept looking at Skase interactions and the next thing I knew, I started shipping them majorly. And I wanted to write a fic on them and someone on Tumblr gave me this idea and here I am. Sorry to any Skoliver fans reading this but you guys did get canon… Also, Home Sweet Home never happened so Scarlett is a good guy (somewhat…) but Bree doesn't have her superpowers so this takes place after "The List" but before "The Rock".

 **ENJOY AND REVIEW!**

* * *

"Guys, guys, guess who's coming from Caldera!" Skylar screamed all the way from the stairs. Even though she was still far away from the main living room where her four teammates were sitting, the alien could still be heard.

"Anybody? Seriously, does anybody wanna make a guess?" Skylar looked around to her teammates. Chase was on his laptop, Bree was reading a magazine and Kaz and Oliver were in the kitchen. Probably planning something.

Bree shrugged. "Hey, none of us know your alien friends so it's not like we would be successful?" And with that she went back to flipping through her magazine.

Oliver spoke up from the kitchen. "Skylar are you sure that's a good idea." Oliver started walking from the kitchen. "I mean the last Calderean that came to _'visit'_ " He put air quotes around visit. "Tried to kill you and make you the Annihilator's slave. You sure that this new Calderean is a good idea?"

Skylar sighed. "I know you're just looking out for me." She paused for a few seconds but enough for her to see that Oliver was smiling. Like one of those crazy smiles he gave whenever he tried to impress her. "But this is Scarlett we're talking about. We've been best friends forever. And besides she-"

"Wait who's Scarlett?" Kaz called out from the kitchen.

"Oh she's my best friend from Caldera. And she's emailed me saying that she wants to visit. She should b-"

"Wait they have email in Caldera? As in they have _email in outer space_?" Bree asked. She had wrapped her head around aliens and superpowers quicker than her younger brother had but it was almost every day that Skylar surprised her with something new about her.

"Duh." The alien replied simply as if it was a fact that everyone was aware about. "We even have WiFi."

Chase scoffed from the table he was sitting at. "Yeah right? Next thing you'll be telling us is that you guys have television and labs."

Skylar smiled at the bionic. "Of course we do." Chase raised his head up instantly. "We're just as advanced as Earth." She kept staring at Chase. "Maybe even more advanced." And she turned back to the group.

"Anyways before I was interrupted by _literally_ all of you, she wants to come visit. Wants to see what the big deal about Earth is and why I haven't come back since I like it here so much."

"Oh cool when is she coming then." Kaz asked.

But before Skylar could answer, someone who looked exactly liked Skylar materialised in the living room. "Skylar!" She laughed as she held her arms out

"Now, I guess." Skylar smirked before laughing and running towards the girl. "Scarlett!" And with that the two girls hugged each other, laughing and smiling.

Chase's mouth was wide open as he walked over to the where the other three were standing. "It.. doesn't make any sense!" He continued to look at Skylar and Scarlett, who looked exactly like Skylar. Chase was sure that they were more identical than identical twins.

"Ah, you see everyone on Skylar's planet is genetically engineered to look like Skylar. So that's why they look exactly alike. The same goes for all the males on her planet." Kaz explained to the genius as he patted his back and looked on in mild amusement at the aliens, who were in their own conversation.

"A planet full of Skylar. Beautiful, pretty and gorgeous Skylar." Oliver replied dreamily, probably focusing more on a fantasy involving Skylar and himself. Along with a whole planet full of Skylar copies.

Bree leaned in towards Kaz. "Will he ever stop being creepy about Skylar?" She asked, almost smirking at Oliver, who at this point was just staring at Scarlett and Skylar.

Kaz leaned in closer and smirked himself. "Believe it or not, this is the _least_ creepy he's been about her." Bree nodded and they both continued to look at the poor, love struck teenager.

Chase rolled his eyes. " _Anyways_." His voice drew the attention back on him. "I'm gonna go down to mission command and work on the defence systems for the penthouse. The last thing we need is an unexpected Roman and Riker attack. _Again_." He started walking towards the mission lift until he heard a voice.

"Need some help?"

"Thanks but no thanks Skylar I think I'm good, unless you know how to design and program a fully automated weapons system."

"That wasn't Skylar that was me." Scarlet laughed, shyly lifting her hand up to let Chase know who was who. "I'm actually on the _'Science Council for Junior's'_. for Caldera. I know a few things. I know our science is different from Earth science but I'm sure I could still help. If not, it'll be a learning experience for me." She shrugged.

"Ugh she's a nerd." Kaz groaned but Bree elbowed him in the ribs to make sure he wouldn't say anymore.

"No way, you're still on the council?" Skylar asked. She wasn't so surprised that her best friend was on the council but it made her realise how much she had missed while being a hero on Earth.

Scarlett nodded. "Yup, I'm hoping that in a year's time, our planet's elders will allow me to join the real Science Council." She turned around and looked at the group. "The one filled with the smartest minds in Caldera and possibly our galaxy and beyond."

"Well _Scarlett_ , if you know so much then I _suppose_ you can help. But don't get too disheartened if you can't help at all. After all, I am the smartest man in the world." Everyone sans Scarlett groaned when Chase said that. It was coming to the point where he said it so much that it could be his catchphrase.

But to Chase's surprise, Scarlett smirked. "And don't get too disheartened if you don't understand Calderan science." She walked over to the open hyperlift, still smirking. "After all, I am the smartest woman in Caldera." Scarlett still kept smirking, mimicking Chase's words to her almost perfectly.

Oliver raised an eyebrow; Bree smiled and Kaz laughed at seeing both of them have some sort of nerd battle.

But Skylar didn't react at all. Because she knew Chase and she knew that he was gonna get all mad and huffy at how someone could 'challenge' his genius and walk away without Scarlett.

But Chase didn't do that. Instead he smiled and stood next to Skylar in the hyperlift. "And I guess we're gonna see how accurate that is." He pressed the button on the left and with that the two smirking teens disappeared down below.

For a minute or so, the room stayed silent until Kaz let out a wolf whistle. "Wow. So _that_ happened." He looked at Skylar who was still looking at where Scarlett and Chase were previously standing. She seemed quite upset, almost brokenhearted. _Does she… Nah._ Kaz shook his head at his thoughts. _She's probably all upset that Chase took her BFF away for a while._

Bree elbowed him in the ribs again. "Shut up. Look I'm really happy and if he doesn't mess it up." Kaz butted in. "That's a huge _if_ and it's more like a _when_ if we're being honest." He would have said more but Bree's glares were telling him it was a smart idea to shut up now. "He and Scarlett could be a thing and she could be his first real girlfriend!" She squealed at the thought of Chase possibly finding a girl he had some common interest in.

And quite frankly, she was scared that he was going to start building android girlfriends or something.

"If it keeps him away from Skylar, I'm happy." Oliver spoke. He had internally taken multiple sighs of relief when he saw Scarlett and Chase talking. It meant that Chase couldn't steal Skylar from him. It was hard to see and they were both probably oblivious to it but Oliver couldn't deny that there were some small sparks of interest between those two. And he needed to do something to stop those sparks from becoming more apparent.

He didn't and couldn't lose Skylar, the girl he had loved before he knew she was real, to some bionic hero who she only meant properly a couple of months ago.

Even though Chase brought back her powers. Which meant that she could become a hero again. Which was Skylar's purpose.

Then it dawned upon him. Chase had given back Skylar's life purpose. _He gave her back her life._ He gave her back the only thing she ever wanted when she first met him and Kaz at the hospital. Not him. _Chase._

"Yeah. I'm glad he's found someone. Even if that someone is my best friend." Skylar slowly moved her eyes away from the lift. "I'm gonna go to my room and plan some activites for me and Scarlett to do when she's available tomorrow." She glanced quickly at the lift, hoping that Chase was going to come back up and say how annoying Scarlett was to him.

But nothing.

Bree looked on at Skylar until she disappeared into the stairs and into the rooms. She's probably just upset about Scarlett not wanting to hang out with her, right? But she seemed more upset about _Chase_. Did she? Pfft no. There weren't any obvious signs. Besides Skylar liked Oliver.

Right?

* * *

" _Ugh!_ "

A crash followed soon after and Bree could hear it, even though she was sitting on the terrace. _What the heck?_ Was her first thought. Her next thought was _Alright let's see what broke._

"Skylar?!" Bree looked down at the coffee table. Which was now split into half with burnt ends and smoke still coming from it. Skylar didn't look too happy either. Sighing, she walked around the coffee table and closer to her best friend.

"You okay? Still having trouble with your powers?" Bree had learnt to be somewhat sympathetic towards Skylar (and also Kaz and Oliver) when it came to mishaps caused by them. After all, two out of five people never had powers before and one had hers taken away twice.

"No, I did this on purpose."

Bree lost all sympathy that she had at that point.

"You _what_?!" The loud scream caused Skylar to flinch. It was so loud that she was pretty sure everyone on Caldera heard. Combined with her bionic superhearing, she was surprised she could still _hear_.

Skylar sighed and sat down on the sofa. "I don't know why so _please_ don't ask." She sighed again and looked at Bree. "Lately I've been feeling so mad and I don't even know why."

Letting out her own sigh, Bree sat down next to her. "Alright when did you start feeling so… _mad_?"

Skylar shook her head. "I don't know… A few days ago. A couple hours after Scarlett came." Bree made an _'ah'_ sound as she started making some connections in her head. Bree knew Skylar wouldn't admit anything herself if she asked her directly. Heck, even Skylar hadn't figured out her own feelings.

"Speaking of Scarlett, I saw her and Chase making out yesterday." Bree smirked lightly and watched the alien's reaction. She didn't have to do much waiting around because almost instantly, Skylar's hands lit up with her plasma blasts, ready in 'battle mode'.

"She's so _dead_!" Skylar fumed angrily as she marched over to hyperlift, but Bree rushed over before she could anything, laughing slightly at Skylar.

"I was just kidding, they didn't do anything like that. He's just taking her on a tour around the park, they'll be back in about half an hour." The speedster explained. Skylar sighed and turned her plasma blasts off, looking almost… _embarrassed_.

"But seriously we have got to talk about your _very_ extreme reaction to that."

Skylar shook her head and walked over to the kitchen, pretending to make a sandwich so she wouldn't have to talk to Bree about anything. Especially not that. Maybe if she tried hard enough, she could erase the memory.

"There's nothing to talk about." Skylar replied simply and shrugged, continuing to make a sandwich.

"Oh _no._ " Bree smirked again. Skylar always hated it whenever she did that. "There's definitely something to talk about." He face fell into a more serious expression. "Skylar, I want you to look deep within you and answer my question, _'Do you have the tiniest amount of feelings for Chase?'_ "

Skylar froze. She wouldn't have thought that she would like Chase like that. He was a teammate, a friend. That's all. Not a potential boyfriend. Right? She looked at Bree who was still waiting for an answer and then quickly looked down on her bread, lettuce and cheese combination.

"That proves it all then."

"I didn't say anything."

"You didn't have to." Skylar sighed. Sometimes she really hated how Bree had a knack for knowing things like this.

Skylar sighed and put down her lettuce. "I don't know okay! Maybe I do, maybe I don't. All I know is that I don't like the idea of Scarlett and Chase together. Whether that's for one hour or for one week. At first I thought I was jealous of Chase because he was spending time with my best friend." The alien sighed but still continued.

"But then after breaking the washing machine, half the weapons in the weapons vault, your capsule, the po-"

"Wait, you broke _my capsule_?!"

Skylar made an oh sound. "Better call Mr Davenport or Douglas then." She chuckled nervously as the angry expression on her best friend's face turned into annoyance. Shaking her head, Bree said "You know what? I'll deal with that later. Continue."

"So after breaking a whole bunch of stuff, I realised, I was jealous of the wrong person. I'm not jealous of Chase. I'm jealous of." Skylar paused. Somehow relief began to flood her body. " _Scarlett._ I'm jealous of _Scarlett._ " She repeated herself again to make sure that she was really sure.

"What do I do Bree?" Skylar asked. She was still so new to dating and Earth. Sure, Bree had been locked in a basement for 15 years but at least she was on _Earth_. She was on another planet for most of her life.

"Look Skylar, I can't tell you what you should or shouldn't do with your feelings. That's for you to decide what to do. But just some advice from a concerned big sister. Please don't break his heart. Please _just don't_. He hasn't had a lot of luck in the ladies department and in 16 years has had one girl who was interested in him. And she got scared away by our big brother so please whatever you decide to do." Bree took a deep breath in and continued. "Just don't break his heart, _alright_?"

And with that, she decided to let her best friend think about her feelings.

* * *

"Hey, Kaz quick question." She walked from the weapons vault and into mission command to where Kaz was standing. He was currently checking the superhero network for any messages.

"Sure, what about?"

"Does Skylar have any feelings for Oliver?" Bree knew how protective and jealous Skylar became when she was briefly interested in the cryokinetic but she didn't know if it was just protective, platonic feelings for Oliver or actual feelings.

"To be honest, she's just seen Oliver as a friend." Kaz shut down the hologram and faced Bree. "He's been head over heels in love with her before he found she was real but she's only seen him as a friend and nothing else."

Bree nodded. "But when I was interested in Oliver back on the Capacitator mission, she seemed really jealous of me and him."

Kaz shrugged. "And she did think she had feelings for him but she just realised that those were nothing and it was more of a surprise thing that anyone would be interested in Oliver. Why are you asking me this stuff anyway?"

"Cause you've known Skylar longer and sh-"

"You realised that she likes Chase?"

"Oh my god, you see it too?"

"Oh please." Kaz rolled his eyes. "It's all she talks about these days. Whenever you, Chase and Oliver aren't around, she's always talking him. I think she started developing feelings for him after he got her powers back. Which makes sense if you think about it considering those powers were her life and being a hero was her purpose so Chase brought her purpose and identity back."

Bree widened her eyes slightly in surprise. "Wow Kaz when did you become so insightful on the feelings on females?"

"I have a lot of siblings, a lot of them female so I've sat through years of all there girly, mushy stuff. I may not be school smart Bree but I can be street smart." Kaz shrugged. Yes, he knew he was by far the least intelligent of all the Elite Force members but he could see a crush when it was obvious.

"Anyways, thanks for telling me. Now if you excuse me, I've got to set them up." Bree turned around and started heading out the door until she heard a _"Wait!"_ from Kaz.

Kaz walked over to her. "Don't do that Bree. You've got to let them figure this all out by themselves. By that I mean Skylar, Chase and Oliver. I mean they may not even realise their feelings and Oliver's got to realise that Skylar doesn't like him."

"Skylar's starting to realise her feelings, I just had a talk with her."

"That still leaves Chase and Oliver. The last thing anyone wants is a love triangle. So, let everyone work this out on their own and figure things out in their _own_ time."

Bree groaned. "Chase knows _nothing_ about feelings! Even if he starts to realise he likes Skylar, he'll just shove it down inside of him. He may be the world's smartest man but when it comes to romance, my big brother Adam is smarter. And that's _saying something_."

Kaz chuckled. "He'll figure it out on his own. They both will. Now just try not to meddle?"

Bree groaned again and sighed. "Fine but you owe me froyo then fire boy."

"I'll go grab my wallet, meet you upstairs in 5."

* * *

The door to the penthouse opened as a giggling Chase and Skylar walked in. "Hey guys we're back." Scarlett smiled as she tried to hang her jacket on the coat rack, only to see it melted on the floor. "Your coat rack's melted."

Bree rolled her eyes and turned to Skylar who was doing her best to look away from Bree awkwardly. "Yeah… I melted it by accident… Sorry about that Scarlett." Kaz leaned in closer to Skylar. "Wow you're that mad huh." He whispered.

"Watch it or the next thing I break and/or melt will be your hands." Kaz got the message soon after that.

"Anyways, I've decided to make my visit here on Earth more permanent." She looked at Chase before looking at the rest of the Elite Force, who had their eyes widened in surprise, including Oliver.

"Me and Scarlett have been talking and she _really likes_ Earth." Chase wiggled his eyebrows. "And I mean _really_." Kaz and Bree groaned in disgust at that; Oliver was still looking shocked and electricity began to crackle around Skylar.

Scarlett giggled before continuing. "So I think I'm gonna stick around for a while and-"Bree quickly interjected in before Scarlett could continue her sentence.

"Are you two dating now?" While it was directed at Scarlett since she was the one talking, she would have accepted an answer from her brother as well.

Chase shook his head. "No we're not. I mean not yet anyways." Before he could say anything else, his older sister interjected again.

"Good. Skylar has something she wants to say." Bree looked at Skylar whose anger had now been replaced with nerves as she received looks of confusion from her best friend and crush. There was no denying it now.

This time it was Oliver's turn to look at Skylar but this time with sadness. He knew exactly what she was going to say. And he couldn't help but be slightly heartbroken at that. He had loved her for years but she never loved him. And she wouldn't in the future. Was he going to accept that straight away? _No._ But was he going to try and pretend to be happy for Skylar and soon to be Chase's sake. _He was going to try._

"First of all, Oliver I am so sorry. I know you like me and I really do like you too… Just not in the way you think or want. I'm sorry Oliver. Can we still be friends?" Skylar looked at Oliver who was in pain but managed to form a small smile and nod.

"You okay buddy?" Kaz lightly tapped Oliver's back as Bree sent him apologetic looks.

"No. But I'm going to have to start learning to be." For the first time, he smiled at the thought of Skylar being with someone else.

"And Scarlett I am so sorry for what I'm about to say but this has been a long time coming. I need to do this and I hope you'll still be my best friend." Scarlett nodded as she stepped out of the way so Skylar and Chase could face each other.

"I don't know how to say this Chase." Skylar took a deep breath. "I feel… _something_ for you. I'm pretty sure those are romantic feelings but all I know is that you make me smile and whenever you're in the room, I'm always laughing whether that's on the inside or the outside. What I'm trying to say is… how I view our relationship is _changing._ For the better, or at least that's what I think. And I hope that you feel the same."

Chase just stared at Skylar for a few moments before sighing. Did he feel the same way? Of course he did. What was he going to do about it? He wanted to run an algorithm in his head about all the possible ways he could respond to Skylar but could he really apply logic to something like feelings. All he knew was that his relationship with Skylar was changing and for the better too. What they were going to do from this point forwards was another question.

Skylar sighed and she realised that Chase hadn't said anything. "This was a huge mistake. I never should have done this." She looked at Scarlett with tears almost filling her eyes. "I hope you two are very happy together."

But before anyone could go and console Skylar Chase spoke up. "Skylar wait. Look I really do like you too. _A lot_. In a way that I've never liked a girl before. I can't explain it but I like you Skylar I _really_ do." Chase took Skylar's hands in his. "I want us to be Skylar and Chase. _Chase and Skylar._ Not just as teammates but as something else."

Skylar smiled and leaned forward brining her and Chase closer together. "We can decide what we want to be later but for now, let's enjoy this." Skylar leaned forward, wrapping her arms around Chase's neck and lightly touching her lips with his. For a moment Chase didn't know what to do but it wasn't long until he slowly closed his hands and gently placed his hands on her waist.

"Aw!" Bree and Kaz cooed as they watched, both happy for their brother/best friend/teammate. But what they didn't realise that they had somehow held hands for an unknown amount of time. They looked at their hands and quickly let go, chuckling nervously with some blush appearing lightly on both their faces.

"Oh great, another thing about feelings we've all got to deal with. Hopefully they'll make it easier for all of us." Oliver smiled at them before looking at Skylar and Chase, who's prolonged kiss had now turned into a make out.

"Are you two just gonna stand there and swallow each other?" Oliver rolled his eyes in annoyance but mainly because he was seeing something he rather he didn't want to. However, Skylar and Chase gave no answer as they were both solely focused on each other leaning in _a lot_ closer.

Scarlett cleared her throat. The three members of the team had forgotten that she was standing in the room. "Scarlett, I am really sorry." Bree started to apologise but Scarlett shook her head. "No don't be. I'm really happy for Skylar, she is my best friend after all. But I think it's time I headed back to Caldera. Tell Skylar and Chase I said goodbye." And with that Scarlett vanished into a beam of white light.

A few seconds after Skylar and Chase pulled away, smiling at each other. "That was..." Chase said breathlessly.

" _Yeah_." Skylar replied just as excited, apparently saying what both of them had been feeling.

Breaking away from Chase but with her hands cupping his face gently she looked around the living room. "Hey where did Scarlett go?"

Bree smirked at the new couple. "Oh, she left while you two were spit swapping." Both Skylar and Chase blushed at the fact that everyone was watching. Soon after Skylar's face fell into sadness. "I need to apo-"

Kaz raised his hand to stop Skylar from feeling guilty so that she could stay being happy. "Don't worry about, she's really happy for you." Skylar sighed as she nodded at Kaz before turning back to Chase. With a small giggle she continued to lean in towards Chase.

"Okay, okay, even I'm happy for you but can you guys please get a room?" Oliver sighed as he raised his hands in annoyance. Chase smirked at Skylar who was smirking back at him. Soon both had vanished and a small whoosh and breeze could be felt.

"I think she just turned them both invisible…" Kaz replied as he tried to make sense of what had happened.

"And they had superspeeded away… _Somewhere._ " Bree added.

"I think they're still in the penthouse just upstairs in the ro-" For a moment all three of them stayed silent until a collective: _"Ew that's gross!", "Get the image out of my head!" And "Go Chase!"_ came from the team.

Bree shuddered, not really wanting to think what her brother and best friend were doing. "Anyone wanna go to the bowling alley before we start… _hearing things_?" Bree still looked disgusted but she wanted to get out before she started being scarred for life.

"You had me at bowling alley." Oliver and Kaz replied jointly before everyone grabbed their wallets and jackets and headed out the penthouse door.

* * *

 **Authors Note: And that's the end of this one shot folks! What happened in the end with Chase and Skylar I guess I'll leave it all to your imaginations, which shouldn't be too hard but don't think that a lot happened. And this was actually super fun to write! If anyone has anymore one shot ideas they would like to see with Skase then feel free to review or PM me. And just review/favourite in general if you liked it!**

 **Once again sorry to any Skoliver fans who may have read this but Skase has my heart!**

 **Until next time!**

 **~NightAngel365**


End file.
